


【授权翻译】Non-Appreciative Consults

by Sunsini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 麦克雷陷入了典型的“莫伊拉 VS. 天使”对急救方式的争论之中。源氏也在场，并且状况惨不忍睹。





	【授权翻译】Non-Appreciative Consults

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-Appreciative Consults](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525956) by [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart). 



> I want to thank the author for the amazing work and for allowing me to translate it!  
> 希望大家阅读愉快！如果喜欢的话还请点一下原作的链接，给太太的原文点一颗小红心！非常感谢！

地上横七竖八躺了不少尸体，旁边三栋建筑都在熊熊燃烧，而麦克雷正带着等一切平息下来他必然会后悔的可怕决心，拖着还剩一半身体的半机械人往飞行器的方向走。总的来说，这就和他们平常出任务时没什么区别，除了源氏现在几乎变成了数量令人失笑的碎片；要是麦克雷没有试图去回收那些主要部分，他无疑会因为没有拿回属于暗影守望的财产而被斥责。

源氏冲麦克雷嘟囔了些什么；一些血泡从他嘴里溢了出来，他的眼睛和血一样红得发亮。麦克雷没时间做出回答，他正忙着向飞行员挥手让对方降落。奇怪的是源氏依旧是完全清醒的状态，对于只剩下一条破烂胳膊、一具躯体主干、和一颗勉强与躯体相连的脑袋的人来说，这可是十分难得了。源氏看上去就像从某场恐怖秀里走出来的一样，而麦克雷绝对会因此大笑，他真的会；但麦克雷的肺部现在火烧火燎的，他的腿也因为刚刚从大规模爆炸物面前逃命狂奔而累得打颤。 

“源氏，行行好，闭嘴吧，你的喉咙被——哈！我操，你疯了。”麦克雷说，不可置信地笑出声，看着更多的血从源氏身上的——每一个地方——喷溅出来。 

源氏看着麦克雷，一只手按着自己的脖子，喉咙上还插着一把小刀；源氏给自己做了气切，好让他能够继续呼吸。至于他从哪儿拿到的导管——或者说，管线？——来做这个的，麦克雷没能看到。他猜源氏接受了基本的医疗训练，让源氏能够及时处理自己的特殊需求。幸亏源氏有这方面的知识，因为除了去找医疗专业人士之外，麦克雷对于该怎么防止半机械人被自己的血呛死可是一点主意都没有。 

不管怎么说，他最终还是成功叫来了救援。悬浮器停在他面前，然后莫伊拉·奥德莱恩和安吉拉·齐格勒两位医生走了出来；她们看上去就像即将要因为源氏又一次的莽撞行为、把忍者扼死在当场一样。 

源氏从喉咙里发出了一些痛苦的声音，麦克雷低下头，惊讶地发现源氏没有发出任何暴躁或者气愤的声音。麦克雷用了几秒钟，才发现源氏正在用另一只胳膊上突出的那截断肢，轻轻地推着他的胸膛。

“别。”源氏的声音有些刺耳，他正捏着自己喉咙上那个能让他说话的装置。他盯着向自己靠近的医生们，眼神闪烁不定。“把我交给她们其中一个，但不要同时交给她们俩。”

麦克雷盯着源氏，意识到自己之前听到的痛苦的声音其实是一声恼怒的呻吟。他想问问为什么，但他们已经离飞行器很近了，这让麦克雷的好奇心被得到援救后的放松感冲淡了。

“我有个假设，也许你是故意遇到爆炸物的。”莫伊拉说；但假如她的假设成立，听上去她会很享受那种复杂混乱的情况。

安吉拉看上去更加担忧。她和莫伊拉一起帮着麦克雷把源氏抬到了飞行器上。麦克雷刚踏上飞机，飞行器便起飞了，干净利落地脱离了地面。舱内气压的逐渐稳定让麦克雷的耳朵嗡嗡直响，舱门关闭时发出了尖锐的气音。麦克雷跌在地上，突然觉得在他将源氏拽走时使用过的、拉扯过的每一块肌肉都开始酸疼。一个带着恶意的想法在他脑海中闪现出来，让他埋怨起半机械人身上每一处不成模样的伤痕。

他大着胆子闭上眼睛休息了一会儿，但安吉拉抬高声音说话的声响让他重新坐直了身体。 

两位医生正在争论。关于这个，麦克雷没聪明到能听明白她们争论的究竟什么，但他能看到安吉拉跪着的地上铺满了医疗器具，她正试着去创造无菌的条件；而莫伊拉则从她的包里掏出了更多的工具。

“当然你可以再次把他拉出坟墓。”莫伊拉说，语气柔和。她将源氏脑后的管线插进一个便携式的控制台，屏幕上立刻闪现出了各种图表。“我们应该将重点放在他的机械部分。他的有机部分已经无所谓了，我们总能培养出更多来。” 

“剩下的脏器对他来说仍旧非常重要，奥德莱恩医生。还有，我必须要提醒你他现在依然很清醒吗？”安吉拉说，比麦克雷印象中的任何一次都要生气。 

“这我知道。”莫伊拉答道，耸了耸肩，“他也愿意保持清醒。”她看着源氏投向她们的强烈目光，“对我们两个都信任不足，是吧？”

安吉拉看上去好像正咬着牙齿，但她还是语气生硬地说：“奥德莱恩医生，用你认为合适的方法稳住他的气管。”

莫伊拉用她那堆工具做了些花里胡哨的设置，麦克雷没想到她居然能完成这么复杂的步骤，虽然他觉得“用你认为合适的方法”应该是安吉拉做出的某种妥协。 

“你做得很好，让你的气管保持了通顺。”安吉拉对源氏说，在莫伊拉摘下他的面甲时轻轻抬起源氏的下巴，然后将另外一根导管塞进了源氏的嘴里。

“看来你依旧很重视ABC的规矩，齐格勒医生？”莫伊拉笑道，将导管推到更深的地方，导致源氏惨兮兮地抽搐了起来。【1】

“即使你已经是个医生了，你也应该重视最基本的规矩。”安吉拉回复道，被推好的针管夹在她的食指和姆指之间，然后扎在了源氏身上。 

源氏全身放松了下来，他满脸烦躁地眨着眼；安吉拉移开目光，将更多的电极贴拍在他胸口。莫伊拉又开始和她争论了，无用功地将其中一些电极贴扯下来，又被安吉拉用极大的耐心贴了回去。

源氏意有所指的目光和目瞪口呆的麦克雷的眼神交汇了。然后源氏翻了个白眼。

麦克雷将嘴唇抿成一条薄线，揉着自己的太阳穴。莫伊拉和安吉拉之间的敌对关系并不是什么秘密。只是在这之前，除了偶尔能听到她们在非工作时间的一点你来我往的争吵之外，麦克雷从来没机会亲眼见证这个。

“呃，并非有意打扰，但我确实也断了几根骨头。”麦克雷说，试图让她们停止争论。

“布洛芬在急救箱里。”安吉拉转回莫伊拉的方向之前说。

她们仍旧在围着血流不止的源氏争论，而麦克雷已经给自己打足了止痛药。他看到地上的三个人都陷入了各自不同的混乱程度。源氏已经进入了听天由命的状态，麦克雷对同事的那一点短暂的埋怨逐渐变成了同情。他转向旁边的架子，拉出了一个基础医疗急救箱。

麦克雷对机械义肢和脊椎手术一无所知——他猜两位医生现在正因为这些而争论不休——但他知道源氏的大腿流了很多血，这意味着源氏可以用得上止血带。只是这个的话，麦克雷还是能做到的。

麦克雷拉出止血带，一只手扶上了源氏正在喷血的大腿；然后安吉拉和莫伊拉同时转过身来看着他。 

“你在干什么，麦克雷？”莫伊拉问，语气中透露着危险。

“我在——”麦克雷开口道，有点怂。

“如果我们需要你帮忙，杰西，”安吉拉有点尖锐地说，“我们会和你说的。”

麦克雷放下了止血带。他并不是被吓到了。他有她们的两倍那么壮实——安吉拉的两倍身高，体宽也大概是莫伊拉的两倍——但是自我保护机制是个有趣的东西。“明白了，医生，只是……他血流得太过惨烈了。” 

“让它流光。那也不是他真正的血液。”莫伊拉居高临下地说，让麦克雷有些焦躁。她看向其中一块屏幕。“但他确实在内出血。他的肺，齐格勒，既然你那么在乎ABC中的B，你能不能把这件事情处理一下？”【2】 

安吉拉低声嘟囔了些什么。听上去就像德语的“滚蛋吧”，但是更长一些，估计也比麦克雷想象得要更隐晦。这让莫伊拉又急躁了起来，指向源氏身上某一个麦克雷看不见也不想看见的部位。 

“照这个势头下去，我们可能需要输血。”莫伊拉沉思道。但她看向麦克雷的眼神比起充满思虑更像是充满了攻击性。

源氏被输血的概念吓得稍微有些动摇，监控心跳的屏幕开始以更快的速度闪烁。比起别的，麦克雷正因为源氏毫无感激之情而有点生气——并不是说麦克雷愿意提供血液，但他仍旧有理由生气。 

“听着，医生，我现在能让自己好好活着就不错了。”麦克雷说，偷偷地后退了一步。

“一个糟糕的玩笑，奥德莱恩医生。”安吉拉说，她看着麦克雷，“输血是不必要且相当过时的手法，麦克雷特工。”

“我也这么觉得……”麦克雷喃喃道，没注意到安吉拉已经开始用正式的头衔去称呼在场的每一个人了。

莫伊拉大笑了起来，拿起一个看上去过于惊悚的、形状像枪一样的针管，上面的针头有些巨大。“啊，你完全破坏了我的消遣方式，齐格勒，但我确实想注射一剂脊髓增强剂。”【3】

她用枪对准源氏一边的臀部，然后扣动扳机；这让源氏瞬间变得泪眼汪汪，而麦克雷在想自己之前为什么没有抓紧机会把源氏先敲晕了。 

“再说了。”莫伊拉继续说，看上去不为所动，“你们两个的血型不吻合。输血根本不可能成功……尽管我最近研究的东西让操纵不同血型变得更为可能——” 

“你听见了没，源氏？不吻合。”麦克雷说，打断了莫伊拉接下来那一串学术性的长篇大论。他发现安吉拉正在试着隐藏她对奥德莱恩可疑恐怖的血液研究产生的浓厚兴趣，不过——这总比她们吵来吵去要好得多。

围着源氏的监控仪开始以更加缓慢的、稳定的速度发出响声，发出的警报声也少了许多。尽管她们的争吵还在持续，莫伊拉解决了源氏被机械强化的那部分出现的复杂问题，而安吉拉则尽力保证了源氏的完整性。令麦克雷惊讶的是，这需要很多的针线和大量的缝合。

“源氏，”安吉拉有些恼怒地说，用袖口擦了擦自己的前额，“你的左臂怎么了？” 

源氏发出了一声闷响，他的嘴被呼吸管堵住了。呼吸机发出了一声尖锐的响声。源氏看上去并不怎么关心自己的左臂。 

“他的左臂已经失去了所有的感触和行动力。”莫伊拉报告道，居然能自己的语气听上去既沉重又欢快，“也许我可以让他长出一条新的手臂来——”

“我们应该给林德霍姆先生打电话。”安吉拉打断了她，帮源氏避开了可能长出比手指数量还要多的手臂的悲惨命运，“他在假肢方面更有见地。”

莫伊拉气恼地挥了挥手。“真是无聊！医疗界都拜倒在你脚下，但为了什么？按你对人类解剖学的有限理解，科学将永远无法发展。”

“天啊。我只是觉得那样才符合伦理道德。”安吉拉语气平稳地说。从她的语调来看，麦克雷觉得她们之前有过无数次类似的争吵了。“难道对你来说，凡事要遵守道德还不够令人信服吗？”

莫伊拉皱起了鼻子。她哼了一声。“好吧，好吧！就按你说的做。我猜我们可以试试救下他这条破烂的胳膊。给林德霍姆打电话。我痛恨与他合作，齐格勒医生。他自大又无礼。”

“是这样吗？那我觉得你们在工作精神上相差无几。” 

莫伊拉完全沉默了。麦克雷开始考虑要不要抓着降落伞从飞机上跳下去。他急切地摸上了紧急出口的门把手。

“麦克雷特工，如果你不急着抚摸紧急逃离出口，我希望你能给托比昂·林德霍姆打个电话。”

麦克雷闭上了眼睛。“没问题，女士。”

给托比昂打电话挺简单的。工程师立刻接了电话，他的脑袋被投影在头顶的屏幕上。困难的是聆听三个学术型专家乱七八糟的交谈声；随着谈论越来越激烈，他们各自的口音也逐渐加重了。到了麦克雷觉得每个人都不像是在说英文的地步，他没想到英文里还可能有这种音节和声音。 

麦克雷看向源氏。源氏盯着天花板，目光涣散。说真的，源氏看上去好多了，就是不再濒临死亡了，所以忍者从各种意义上来说都感到十分无聊。麦克雷突然意识到源氏也不知道这群人到底在说些什么鬼话。对他们俩来说，这些都是他们无法理解的废话。 

“操，我们真是蠢到家了。”麦克雷自言自语道。

不知道怎么的，源氏居然在一片杂音中听到了他这句话。源氏发出了呼哧呼哧的声音，同时触发了更多的警报。 

这让安吉拉、莫伊拉、托比昂将注意力不仅仅转移到了源氏身上，也转移到了麦克雷身上。

“你做了什么，杰西？”

“我又做什么了？”

至少有四个不同的警报同时响起。源氏正在不停地扭动。

“麦克雷，在我们必须给他打镇定剂之前，从这里滚出去。”

“好吧，好吧！”麦克雷说，急急忙忙地跑去和幸运的飞行员一起躲在驾驶舱里。

他关门的时候正好听到托比昂对源氏大吼，“别再笑了，你这个混蛋傻小子——”然后在警报消失之前，呼吸机又发出了一声尖叫，而麦克雷则跌进了犹如祝福一般的、安静的驾驶舱。

“——这就是为什么我更愿意当战地医疗兵。”安娜·艾玛莉坐在副驾驶的座位上说，两腿搭在控制板上。她嘬了一口茶。

“你说的有道理。”麦克雷说。  


**Author's Note:**

> 【1】急救顺序。作者的注释：ABC=Airway（气管），Breathing（呼吸），Circulation（血液流动）。现在的顺序其实是CAB（太太觉得这个顺序“更加有趣”）；莫伊拉的C八成是细胞崩坏。  
>    
> 【2】原文表明源氏流的并不是他真正的血。也许是类似血液的用来填充机体或是稳定液压的液体；这个是我的脑补解读，作者并没有给出具体解释。
> 
> 【3】作者贴了一个像枪一样的注射针图片，有兴趣可以去原文点开看一看。原文中“bone marrow booster”可能指的是某种类似于强心剂或兴奋剂的药物，但作用于脊髓。
> 
> 翻译功力还很不足，如有错误也麻烦大家指教。  
> 感谢阅读:)


End file.
